villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Speed-o'-Sound Sonic
Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, or simply Sonic, is a recurring antagonist from the manga/anime series One Punch Man. He is a master of ninjutsu who can move at the speed of sound. Ever since his first encounter with Saitama, he has grown a huge rivalry for him, and has now become hellbent on defeating him. Because of his recurring appearance, he can be considered as the main antagonist of the series. He is voiced by Yūki Kaji in the Japanese version, and Erik Scott Kimerer in the English dubbed version. Personality Sonic is a fighter who is easily consumed into battle. He gains pleasure from not only being involved in fights, but winning the fights at that. Though he accepts that there are heroes and villains that are stronger than him, he refuses to be lower than him. He is a very determined man who will go out of his way to surpass others, including his rivals. Despite his cold presence, he does have a side of compassion for others. Sometime after his first encounter with Saitama, he spent his time with a bear hunter named Frank, who grew a nice bound with him. Around this time, he also befriended a piglet which he later named Ino. Biography Sonic was first hired by Mr. Monier as bodyguard, where he was assigned to defend him from a group called the Paradise Group. Sonic later encounters them, dispatching them with ease, including their leader, Hammerhead. Hammerhead managed to escape, however, and so Sonic began searching for him. Instead, he came across Saitama. Despite Saitama's claims, Sonic believes that he's part of the Paradise Group and begins a battle with him. Despite his best efforts, however, Saitama was able to react at every movement of Sonic, easily catching him off guard. Their battle eventually ended, with Saitama accidentally ramming his fist into Sonic's testicles. Barely standing, Sonic declares that Saitama's next encounter with him will be his last, before taking off. Sonic later encountered Saitama in the city, who was desperately searching for tasks to do. Sonic attempted to challenge him to a battle, but because of how occupied Saitama was, he refused. Angered, Sonic attempted to slash through him, only for his sword to suddenly be split in half. Saitama then threatens him to leave him be before he gets punched, causing Sonic to be spooked. Eventually, the C-Class rank hero, Tank-Top Tiger attempted to stop Saitama, as he's been accused of harassing people. Sonic interrupted him, however, refusing anyone to take away Saitama. Sonic then proceeds to attack civilians and cause damage. Eventually, Saitama was able to dispose of him easily, slamming him into the ground. Sonic was arrested and sent to the prison but managed to escape, along with Puri Puri Prisoner. The two eventually reached to the city where they encountered the Deep Sea King. Powers and Abilities *'Extreme Speed and Reflexes': Living up to his name, Sonic can move around at the speed of sound. He is capable of avoiding large projectiles thrown at him in an instant. So far, the only character shown to have surpass his speed is Saitama, although Genos was able to keep up with him, and villains such as Boros and Garou are implied to be faster than him as well. In addition to his abilities, Sonic possess a variety of ninjutsu moves from his training. He also carries a variety of weapons such as shurikens and a ninjato. Trivia *His name could possibly be a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog videogame franchise's titular hero Sonic the Hedgehog, who can also move at the speed of sound. Navigation Category:Ninjas Category:Male Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Stalkers Category:Supervillains Category:Nemesis